highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravel Phenex/image gallery
Light Novel Ravel with wings.png|Ravel's light novel appearance (no symbol) LcgEY.jpg|Ravel sample cover High_school_dxd_v10_027.jpg|On Ravel's first day transferring into Koneko's class, the Cat/Bird duo is born 412px-High_school_dxd_v11_047.jpg|Ravel accepts Sirzechs Lucifer's suggestion for her to become Issei's manager User79853 pic44373 1335330752.jpg|Ravel crying over the loss of Issei Rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring DxD14non-colorillustration2_zps7df64519.jpg|Ravel naked Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser, and Issei High school dxd v13 143.jpg|Ravel attacks Riser Ravel and Rias - V19.jpg Asia, Ravel & Xenovia Beachside.jpg Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician (Textless).jpeg|Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician (Textless) Ravel with crimson uniform .jpeg|Ravel with crimson uniform V23 Ravel Colour Illustration.jpg Second Year Students.jpeg Manga Ravel-manga.jpg|Ravel in the manga Riser peerage manga party 1.JPG|Ravel enjoying the engagement party (manga) Ravel manga cover.jpg DSTD1cOVwAAjXKW.jpg Chapter 71 cover.jpg Anime High School DxD (Season 1) 20120301075648de2.jpg|Ravel seen with Riser's peerage ravel.jpg|Ravel (anime) ravel_phoenix_37629.jpg|Ravel in the rating game HighschoolDxD_08_063.jpg|Ravel in the rating game (2) 14392b61.jpg|Ravel looks on as the other peerage members fight 67.jpg|Ravel with Yubelluna Ravel question Rias' preference for servant.jpg|Ravel question Rias' preference in choosing her servants Ravel.png|Ravel waves bye to Issei HighschoolDxD_11_013.jpg|Ravel in the rating game (3) High School DxD - 11 - Large 03.jpg|Ravel with Siris, Ni and Li. High School DxD - 11 - Large 06.jpg|Ravel introduces herself Ravel brags over her team's victory.jpg|Ravel brags about their victory against Rias Gremory's team Ravel feeling proud for Riser.jpg|Ravel feeling proud as her brother prepares for his engagement Ravel's surprised look.jpg|Ravel shocked and embarrassed over Issei's statement Riser preparing to face Ise one more time.jpg|Ravel watches her brother about to fight Issei HighschoolDxD_12_043.jpg|Ravel stops the fight a53d223a.jpg|Ravel impressed by Issei's passion Ravel carrying Raiser.jpg|Ravel carries her brother to safety Y & R 2.jpg Ravel Looks Down on Issei.jpg Ravel Declines to Fight Issei.jpg High School DxD BorN Ravel attire in Young Devil Gathering.png|Ravel's attire in the Young Devil Gathering Party Ravel blushes as she remeets Issei.jpg|Ravel blushes from remeeting Issei Ravel Flustered.jpg|Ravel flustered over her reunion with Issei Ravel tries to drag Riser out of bed.jpg|Ravel tries to drag Riser out of bed Ravel decides to accompany Ise and Riser.jpg|Ravel decides to accompany Ise and Riser A Shocked Ravel.png|A Shocked Ravel A worried Ravel.jpeg|A worried Ravel A worried Ravel 2.jpeg|A worried Ravel 2 Ravel laughing with Issei.jpeg|Ravel laughing with Issei ia worried Ravel wanting to go with Issei.jpeg|A worried Ravel wanting to go with Issei A delighted Ravel.jpeg|A delighted Ravel Changing into a adventurer uniform .jpeg|Changing into a adventurer uniform Ravel heading to the Dragon mountain with Issei and Tannin.jpeg|Ravel heading to the Dragon mountain with Issei and Tannin Ravel in a noble uniform 1.jpeg|Ravel in a noble uniform 1 iRavel in a noble uniform 2.jpeg|Ravel in a noble uniform 2 A tsundere Ravel.jpeg|A tsundere Ravel A shy Ravel.jpeg|A shy Ravel Ravel pleased by Issei's gratitude .jpeg|Ravel pleased by Issei's gratitude Ravel asking Issei if she can visit him in the clubroom .jpeg|Ravel asking Issei if she can visit him in the clubroom Ravel drinking tea.jpeg|Ravel drinking tea Ravel wants to attend Kuoh Academy as a first-year.jpeg|Ravel wants to attend Kuoh Academy as a first-year A happy Ravel.jpeg|A happy Ravel Ravel discussing with Issei 1.jpeg|Ravel discussing with Issei 1 iRavel discussing with Issei 2.jpeg|Ravel discussing with Issei 2 Rias, Ravel, Akeno in a hotspring.jpg Ravel at the Sauna.jpg Riser's Room.jpg Ravel Announcing Rias' Presence to Riser.jpg Issei, Rias, Ravel in front of Riser's Room.jpg Phenex Castle Entryway.jpg Issei making Ravel laugh.jpg High School DxD HERO Ravel in HERO.jpg Ravel HERO OP Close-up.jpeg Ravel In DxD HERO OP.jpeg Ravel In DxD HERO OP Full Size.jpg Ravel being shy.jpeg Koneko asking Ise whose side is he on.jpeg Ravel with Ise and Rias.jpeg Ravel & Koneko bickering.jpeg Ravel scolding Koneko for insulting her.jpeg Ravel annoyed by Koneko.jpeg Ravel embarrassed during her first day of Kuoh Academy.jpeg Ravel Telling the Students to Ask her Questions.jpg Ravel Ojou Laughing.png Female students talking to Ravel.jpg Ravel Insulted by Koneko.jpg HERO EP8 Ravel Close Up.png Yuuto, Issei & Ravel Conversing.png Lady Phenex speaking to her daughter.jpeg Ravel blushing after Ise says he will take care of her.jpeg Ravel observing the Group training.png Ravel tsundre after Ise thanks her.jpeg Ravel Talking with Ise and Yuuto.jpg Ravel Advising Issei on Triaina.png Ravel surprised by the appearance of her brother, Riser.png Ravel in HERO EP9.png Ravel in the car.jpeg Irina and Ravel watching Kiba.jpeg Ravel and Irina overlooking the match.png Lirenkus among the children audience.jpeg Ravel & Irina Cheering on Issei.jpg Ravel & Irina cheering (4).png Ravel & Irina cheering (3).png Ravel & Irina cheering (2).png Ravel & Irina cheering (1).png Ravel & Irina curious.jpg Ravel & Irina watch the match.jpg Video Clips Burning.gif Burning1.gif Grayfia S1 ED.gif|Grayfia and Ravel Gif Ravel smiling and blush.gif Ravel Imagined as a Haughty Ojou.gif Ravel & Irina cheering.gif Eyecatches High School DxD BorN 02 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 02 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD BorN 13 Eyecatch 1.png|High School DxD BorN 13, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 13 Eyecatch 2.png|High School DxD BorN 13, Eyecatch 2 Ravel Eyecatch 1.jpg Ravel Eyecatch 2.png Game Riser with his pee.jpeg 1457630-high_school_dxd-ravel_phenex.jpg Other Ravel_Phenex_-_Profile_Pic_Infobox.png|Ravel Phenex Ravel animator sketch.jpg Ravel's sketches .jpeg|Ravel's sketches Ravel with a bird.jpeg Ravel BorN Episode 13.jpg Koneko & Ravel Calendar Illustration by Hiroji Mishima.jpg Ravel PSV CV.jpg Ravel Phoenix Info. Box Description.jpg Ravel Blu Ray & DvD HERO Cover.jpeg Ravel HERO expressions.jpeg Ravel HERO design.jpeg Category:Image gallery